


Worth It

by SianShanya



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianShanya/pseuds/SianShanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than two weeks after the Walrus leaves to go after the Urca, Miranda visits Nassau. Eleanor turns out to be a surprisingly good listener. Miranda/Flint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever fic, and I'm pretty nervous about it. I also have no idea how to use this site on the writer side. Eleanor was pretty fun to write, though I did make myself tear up just a little bit. This was born out of my need to see worried wife!Miranda, and my excitement at the premiere! Let me know what you think, please :)

Eleanor Guthrie had been in love, twice. However, until the day that Miranda Barlow knocked softly on her office door, she had never seen love. She decided, that day, that love was the most painful fucking thing in the whole goddamned world.  
*******************************  
Eleanor sighed, then poured a glass of rum from the bottle on her desk. If she had known how much fucking paperwork was involved in running a consortium, she might have reconsidered forming one. Days like these made her honestly jealous of Anne fucking Bonny and her ability to kill the people who got in her way, instead of having to deal with them on a day-to-day basis. The knock, when it came, was a welcome distraction.  
“Come in, then.” She called.  
The door opened, and Miranda Barlow stepped in, her face carefully blank.  
“What the fuck do you want?” asked Eleanor. She hadn’t forgotten about the protests in the street, though they had happened well over a fortnight ago.  
To her credit, Barlow’s face didn’t change at Eleanor’s sharp tone. She merely closed the door behind her, and took a deep breath before speaking.  
“If I’m honest, I’m not sure why I’m here, beyond my inability to sit in my house with no news of the Walrus. I assume I’m correct in thinking there has been no news?”  
Eleanor simply shook her head, and felt, to her enormous dismay, a pang of sympathy when Barlow’s tips trembled, and she collapsed into a chair as though all the strength had gone out of her.  
“Two weeks,” said the older woman. “Is it stupid to keep hoping, do you think?” Eleanor shrugged.  
“I suppose that depends on your definition of stupid. I haven’t stopped yet, but fuck knows why. They’re likely all dead.”  
Bar low pressed her eyes closed in response, and when she opened them again, they shone with tears.  
“I tried, you know.” She said softly, and leaned forward. “Some part of me must have known this was coming, even years ago.” Barlow laughed then, and Eleanor thought it was the most desolate sound she’d ever heard. “Promise me, Ms. Guthrie, if you ever love someone, don’t let them go without saying it.”  
*******************************  
Yes, Eleanor decided, love was the worst fucking thing on God’s green Earth. Of course, three days later, as she watched Miranda’s face light up from the inside at the sight of her husband’s banner flying proudly from the bow of a Man o’ War, she thought love might be worth it, too.


End file.
